Don't Get Involved, Baka
by firefox369
Summary: Kagome is the latest compromiser in town, and a very poor one at that. When she accidentally runs in to Zelman on the streets and annoys him, will she be set on fire or something worse? Black Blood Brothers IY xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

Don't Get Involved, Baka

Chapter 1

The Pavement is Hard...

_It was ten years after the last invasion of Kowloon children, and the Special Zone had just returned to its normal, usually peaceful course. The Black bloods and Red bloods got along as well as they could, but like the rest of the world, there were those that were homeless with poor living standards. Many would eventually find a family generous enough to take them in, but there were still the minute percentage of the population left over, mostly children, that were given jobs as Compromisers, Door closers, or were part of the Suppression team once they grew of age. _

The blaring of an alarm sounded and a sleepy hand reached out to slap the 'snooze' button, but missed and hit the side of the vibrating clock. It fell off the small table and crashed to the ground below, the batteries breaking out of their case and rolling across the dirty floor. There was a muffled groan as a head of messy, black hair peaked out from beneath the covers of the bed.

"Fix that for me, would you Shippo?" the woman murmured in her sleep and a small red-head child appeared, rubbing his eyes of the sleep residing beneath his lids.

"Did you break the alarm again, Kagome?" he moaned and there was a slow, but loud intake of breath as the woman sat up, her hazel eyes squinted as she looked at the scattered pieces of the clock by the makeshift bed.

"Hai..." she whispered, sitting up straight and stretching. Her dirty, too-large t-shirt loosely clung to her as she stood up, effectively covering her body to her knees. She walked into the bathroom and blinked a few more times before yawning and combing her fingers through her hair for a few moments.

"Hurry up, you'll be late for work, Kagome!!!" another feminine voice shouted and Kagome blanched.

"I know, Sango!" she hollered back, then muttered under her breath "I swear, she acts more like a mother than a friend some times..."

"You've got two minutes to get out of this house or you'll really be late! You know how your boss is!!!"

"My boss is always late!!!" the Kagome argued, racing out of the room and tugging on the dark blue uniform. She buttoned it up and ran past Sango, grabbing a piece of toast from Sango's hand as she ran past and bursting out the door, one sleeve of her jacket billowing behind her. Sango sighed as she leaned against the door frame and watched her leave, shaking her head as she held in her mirth.

"Shippo!" she called and the child stepped out of the bedroom and towards her, the remnants of the annihilated time-teller in his hands. "How lucky it is to be you. I envy you."

"I don't" he grumbled, glaring at the plastic pieces in his tiny hands. "I have to fix her clock every day and it's getting annoying."

"Hai, hai, I can understand that. I just hope she doesn't run in to _him_. She always does..."

"Who?" Shippo questioned and Sango smirked.

"The pyromaniac, of course, who else? He's going to set her on fire some day."

"Don't make fun of him!" Shippo whined. Sango glanced down at him, baring one of her dull, human canines in amusement. A little habit that had rubbed off on her from Inuyasha, apparently.

"Why? Because you're too scared to approach one of your own type? You need to go to him soon, before you start lighting things on fire on accident. Bakaaaaa."

"I will! I-"

"Just don't know when."

"...yeah..."

Sango's soft laughter filled the young vampire's ears and his eyes lit up. That laughter was always a good one, it meant the arrival of one of her famous mood-swings.

"MIROKU, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Yep. That laughter never failed to warn.

----Kagome----

I had just finished my toast as I turned a corner to meet the familiar, dark alley that I always ran through to get to work. I reached behind myself and grabbed the side of my suit coat, shoving my arm through it as I jumped over the various 'hurdles' which consisted mostly of garbage cans and garbage bags. The putrid stench of rotting items made me want to gag, but I held in the urge and continued to run.

The end of the alley appeared and I turned to the left, racing out of it and narrowly dodging the opening door.

"Ohayou Kagome, late again?"

"As usual!" I chirped in response, giving a quick wave as I raced past. "I'll come by the shop after work again so make sure to save something for me Ginta-sama!"

"You know I will" he chuckled in response, stopping and watching as I ran. He crossed his arms in amusement, waiting for that 'special' moment to happen. Yes. _That_ moment.

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Good morning Hakkaku!"

"Kagome, watch-" I crashed into that all too familiar chest and bounced off, landing on my butt a few feet away. "-out... why do I even try?" I heard him mumble under his breath. Ginta's loud, full-out laughter reached my ears and I scowled before getting to my feet and brushing the dirt off of my but and the rest of my uniform.

"Ahem" I began, clearing my throat to begin the apologetic speech that occurred every single day. "I'm sorry for running in to you again, onii-san. Forgive me." And then the same response.

"Watch where you're going or get to work earlier."

And then my reply.

"Hai."

Finally, I take my leave and slowly walk passed him, giving him a quick glance before racing off. Every single day I ran into him. Every single day we had that same conversation, and every single day he would let me leave without giving me a single glance, that same old annoyed look on his face. Every day was the same, like a poorly acted play that was practiced over and over again until it reached perfection, which it never would. But that lethal look in his eyes was enough to send a shiver of fear down my spine, acted or not.

He was going to shove me in to a wood-chipper some day. I just knew it.

But there was one thing that always shoved all thoughts of the strange man to the back of my mind. My boss, Mimiko. Quite a lively lady, always screaming or running or hopping, or doing some other strange action unusual for her age of 30 some years. Well, I guess it's not _that_ unusual for a 30-year-old, but she's the only one I'm closely connected to.

I reached my destination, the Order Coffin Company headquarters. The tall building loomed over me like a giant, and I once again found myself wondering what would happen if I decided to just randomly jump off of the top some day, like bungee jumping. Would someone come to save me or would they just watch as I fell and splattered against the ground?

I screamed in surprise when a hand touched my shoulder only to hear an all too familiar sigh.

"Late again, Kagome?"

"You're early for once, Mimiko-sama" I teased and she let go, walking with me into the building. "You usually don't get here for another half hour."

"Shhh! They'll hear you!" she hissed, glancing at the people in the room around us. "You'll get me fired some day."

"Aww, thank you!" I laughed and she smirked. I knew that smirk. It wasn't a good one, that was for sure. "What are you looking at?" I asked wearily and her smirk widened.

"You're making the vampires go crazy on us, Kagome" she commented and my face scrunched in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She pointed at my hands and I looked down at them to see a tin amount of blood dripping down them. Why didn't' I notice that before? "Oh, well would you look at that... This never happened when I ran in to him before..."

"You ran in to someone earlier?" I nodded and she scowled. "Did he have reddish hair and red eyes? He was a black blood?"

"Why do you ask...?"

"I walked passed him earlier today, he seemed annoyed."

"Do you know him? Who is he?" I demanded, wanting to know. Mimiko looked at me strangely.

"How do you _not_ know?" she questioned, which just confused me even further. How would I not know? Maybe because the only people I knew were the ones that didn't look like they were about to kill me. And that's what I replied with. She groaned and dragged me in to her office, shutting the door firmly behind her. She turned on her computer as I sat there, waiting in an uncomfortable silence.

"Look at this" she commanded, motioning me over, and I obeyed. I walked over to her side and glanced at the computer. "Is this the guy?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky you're still alive" she grumbled, scrolling down and showing me his personal information. I groaned and squatted, holding my head with my still bleeding hands and whimpering.

"You mean I've been running in to _the _Zelman Clock this entire time?" I moaned and she nodded.

I was wrong.

He wasn't going to throw me in to a wood chipper.

He was going to set me on fire and watch as I turned to ashes while complaining about 'too much work' or some other crap. Mimiko noticed my distress and stifled a laugh. She took my wrist and helped me to my feet.

"Why don't you go get your hands bandaged up. I'll wash your hair afterwards" she suggested.

"Why would I need to wash my hair?" I grumbled, pouting.

"You've got blood in it."

"Fine..."

----Zelman----

Same location. Same girl. Same time. Same reaction. Same distance. God, had she planned all of this from the start? She never stopped amazing me, how she could jump over garbage bags while putting on a suit coat without any difficulties, but couldn't talk and run at the same time. What was wrong with her? I always told her to watch where she was going or go to work earlier, so why didn't she pay any attention to my advice?

Humans.

I scoffed at the thought.

She was the only one that wasn't shaking in fear in my presence, though, so that was interesting. I decided I would hang around that same area for a few more days and see how long it would take before she finally realizes who I am. Damn company... after the last invasion they made me patrol the streets, and that damn girl that keeps running in to me is my only source of entertainment. Patrolling is too much work. Why can't they just make the suppression team to do it?

Of course, I knew the answer to that.

The suppression team couldn't fight older vampires without getting completely destroyed, unlike "Ryuu-dono," "the Blue Wolf," "Silver Blade" or the "Ancient Dark Hunter," who could destroy an entire army of them without much trouble.

I scoffed again.

Humans were pathetic and weak. The only thing they were good for was their blood, but that one woman, Mimiko, she was an interesting lady. One of the few that I could actually tolerate. Pathetic, I know, considering I'm one of the _rulers_ of the special zone, but what can I say? I'm a laid-back, "evil," stubborn vampire.

A drop of rain hit my nose and I scowled, looking up at the sky. The single drop turned into two, then three. Slowly, it began to drizzle.

How I despised working.

---- Normal----

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mimiko!" Kagome hollered, waving goodbye, and Mimiko returned the gesture with the same amount of enthusiasm. Kagome stepped outside to bet met with the small, beadlike drops of water that fell from the sky, and she sighed. Glancing at her bandaged hands, she whimpered and let her shoulders go limp before shrugging them out and walking down the steps and in to the rain-soaked street. Kagome then leaned down after hopping off the last step and took her heels off, relishing in the feeling of having the shoes invented in hell off of her feet. After enjoying the feeling for long enough, she slung the heels over her shoulder and took her time going to Ginta's restaurant to pick up the food that he always had left over for the children.

Ginta and Hakkaku, although they didn't own the same shop, acted as if they did and visited each other often. Ginta visited Hakkaku in the morning, and the opposite at night. Hakkaku owned a butcher shop while Ginta owned a bar-like restaurant a few blocks away. They were the two youngest brothers of three. The oldest, Kouga, was the advisor of the two shop owners and made sure that they didn't go bankrupt.

A loud growl from my stomach made her pout and Kagome decided to run to the bar, not wanting to wait to eat any longer that she had to. She was running late because of work, after all. Every time Mimiko caught her entering headquarters late, she always made Kagome work for an hour or two longer than usual. Kagome entered the building when she reached it, the bell informing Ginta that she had arrived. He appeared from the back room, a few boxes of food in a bag dangling from his hand, and gave them to her.

"How was work today, Kagome?" he questioned and the girl shrugged as he handed her a towel and brush, too. She began to dry herself off a little and warm up before going back home.

"Same as usual, nothing new" she replied, drying my hair.

"You really need to watch where you're running, though. Clock-sama is going to become aggravated if you continue to crash in to him every single morning."

"I think I know that" she grumbled, setting down the towel and running the brush through my hair. "How is Kouga?"

"Kouga? Never shutting up about wanting to marry you, still."

"I believe the words were "will you be my mate," Ginta" Kagome corrected and Ginta bared a fang in a smirk.

"Just putting it in red-blood terms."

"You don't have to..." Kagome growled, then muttered under her breath "Damn black-bloods..."

"Do you have something against us?" a smooth voice questioned, the bell to the door jingling, and Kagome froze, knowing the voice all too well. Ginta entered the kitchen and came back out a moment later with a glass of blood, setting it on the counter. "Well?" the vampire demanded calmly, acting as if he had all the time in the world to wait. He kind of did, though, but that was beside the point.

"I think I should get going..." Kagome muttered quickly, grabbing the bag of food and spinning around only to collide into that dumb chest again. Ginta stifled a laugh as Kagome swore under her breath and rubbed her nose. "Sorry."

"Watch it, human."

Kagome glared at the ground as she walked around the vampire and towards the door. She pushed it open, but couldn't hold it in anymore and turned around, frustrated, and shouted "Go to hell you stupid, pyrokinetic black blood!" before racing out the door. Ginta couldn't contain his mirth and snorted before laughing at the wide-eyed ruler, who slowly began to return his eyes to their normal size. After Ginta regained his composure, he began to continue cleaning the glasses and mugs, occasionally glancing at the man beside him. What he saw the first time made him almost drop one of the glasses.

There was amusement in those lethal eyes of Zelman Clock, and a ghost of a smile on his lips as the wine glass was raised to them. Never had Ginta heard of such a reaction being drawn forth from the old vampire by a woman before. A _human_ woman nonetheless.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I OWN NOTHING, DARNIT!

Don't Get Involved, Baka

Chapter 2

He's Going to Burn Me, Just Watch!

She had actually woken up early today so she wouldn't have to meet the crazy black-blood after what she said to him the night before. She was terrified and had barely gotten any sleep. Who knows? He may have just appeared in her room and sucked her dry while she was lying in her bed if she did sleep. She wasn't about to risk that. Sliding out of bed, she gently turned off the alarm, as to not wake Shippo earlier than he was used to because of the loud crash that it would make.

She gently padded across the room in her bare feet and changed in the bathroom while finishing all of her morning duties. After walking back out, she was acquainted with the smell of toast and she couldn't help but smile at the wonderful scent that it gave off. Grabbing her shoes from under her bed, she then ran down the steps and began to look for her ID in order to get into the building. Sadly, a uniform and a name tag were not enough to get someone into the private offices of headquarters.

The sound of toast popping out of the toaster made her yelp in surprise before relaxing and grumbling to herself as she continued to look for the card.

"Where did it go?" she whispered under her breath, throwing open a cupboard and digging through it's contents. Glancing up at a clock, she swore under her breath and quickened her searching.

"Kagome. time to get-!" Sango called, but stopped when she saw the distressed female in front of her, digging in a random drawer now. "What are you looking for?" she questioned.

"I can't find it!"

"Can't find what?"

"My ID card!"

Sango walked into the kitchen and came back out with a slice of toast, handing it to Kagome. Kagome took it and whimpered as she looked around for the plastic that should have been in her skirt pocket. Skirt pocket!!! Kagome groaned as she reached in to the pocket of her skirt and found the elusive item. Looking at the clock, she whimpered before sitting down and putting on the heels. She would be leaving at her normal time after all, huh?

"Bye Sango..." she sighed before running out the front door and turning into an alley at her normal time. She stared dumbly ahead of her, the toast in her mouth, and her jacket sleeve fully on. The end of the alley appeared and she turned to the left, racing out of it and narrowly dodging the opening door.

"Ohayou Kagome, late again?"

"Unhappily so..." she replied, giving a quick wave as she raced past. "I'll come by the shop after work again so make sure to save something for me Ginta-sama!"

"You know I will" he chuckled in response, stopping and watching as she ran. He crossed his arms in amusement, waiting for that 'special' moment to happen. Yes. _That_ moment.

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Good morning Hakkaku!"

"Watch where your run-"

Kagome spun around and tried to swerve around the vampire. Anything to not aggravate him more than she already had, only to run into his arm at such a speed that her body turned. She slipped on her heel, and she landed on her hands and knees, skinning them once again.

"Ow..." she whispered, getting to her feet and wincing as she brushed herself off. "I'm sorry for running in to you again, onii-san. Forgive me" she began, but he didn't seem to be staring her down like he usually did. Instead, he was looking down the street from the direction of which she came from.

"Watch where you're going or get to work earlier."

"I tried..." she grumbled and he spared her a glance. She wished he didn't look at her, and immediately regretting the thought about wanting him to acknowledge her. There was a look on his face that was worse than the annoyed expression he usually wore. The annoyed face already sent a shiver throughout her entire body, but the look today made her tense, her blood running cold as she watched him walk past, terrified. Kagome was faintly aware of Hakkaku dragging her in to his shop and fixing the scrapes on her body.

"Kagome?" he asked and Kagome glanced at him, eyes wide.

"Yes..?"

"Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded. "I-I'm fine."

"You're shaking."

"I'll be fine after I get to work, Hakkaku. Thanks, though." She stood up and walked over to the door but Hakkaku stopped her as he cleared his throat.

"I heard about yesterday."

"He... he..."

"Kagome?"

"He... Clock-sama... I don't want to think about it!" she cried before racing out of the door. Her heart had calmed down a bit, but she was still shocked. Had the infamous Zelman Clock just... yes, he had... Kagome shook her head to clear her mind at the thought and couldn't help but think that if only he did it more often...

"No..." she whispered to herself, "not good, don't think like that, Kagome. Soon you'll turn into one of the crazed fangirls and... ugh..."

"You're driving the others crazy again, Kagome" Mimiko sighed as she made herself known and Kagome jumped with a yelp of surprise. "Had another rough run-in with the 'Ancient Dark Hunter'?" she mused and the younger female glared at her.

"Yes."

"Wow, Kagome, you really need to do something about that. You'll be dead by the end of the week if this keeps up!"

"I'll be dead in two days if this keeps up" she grumbled under her breath, plopping into her seat and once again allowing her boss to bandage her injuries. Her boss smiled knowingly.

"He smiled at you, I heard."

"Blech" Kagome grimaced, a shiver running down her spine. "Hope I don't have to see it again. I much prefer the glare of annoyance, much less intimidating."

Mimiko laughed and glanced up at her face. "I would think it would be the other way around. A smile should be nice and comforting, shouldn't it?"

"Maybe for other people, but _his_ is just like being sent to hell and back. Can't believe how you can possibly stand it, Mimiko. That one grin makes me chilled to the bone."

"You should feel honored, he never smiles at anyone."

"Probably thinks it's too much work."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, but whatever. It's your life and you make your own decisions, just be more careful tomorrow. His smile scares me, too."

"Hai, hai" Kagome laughed and turned to face her computer, deep in thought. Although his smile really did chill her to the bone, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of warmth at the very center of her heart. As the computer turned on, she realized that she was smiling dumbly and immediately patted her cheeks to rid herself of the stupid thoughts that had previously entered her mind.

"I'm probably just some crazy source of entertainment for him" she reasoned and got to work.

--Shippo--

"I'm going to Ginta's to get okaa-san!" the red-headed child cried excitedly, it had been a very long time since he had last seen the vampire and couldn't wait to see him again. "I wonder if Kouga's going to come by..." he mumbled to himself before an evil grin appeared on his face. It was always fun when Kouga and Kagome met.

"Ginta! Ginta, Ginta, Ginta, Ginta, Ginta!!!" he chirped as he ran to the restaurant and shoved the door open. It swung open, the bell clanging loudly for a few moments before the door shut and it stilled. Shippo skipped over to his usual spot and hopped up onto the stool. His head barely reached the counter when he sat so he stood up and leaned against the counter for balance.

"Hello, Shippo."

"Hello!"

"Your okaa-san should be here in a few minutes to get the food. Here" Ginta grunted as he dug around in one of the pockets of his apron and pulled out a packet of pocky. "It's been a while since you've been here so I won't charge Kagome."

Shippo ripped the pocky from his hands and tore it open. A clawed hand grabbed a stick and he nibbled on it, smiling contently. "Thangs Gin'a" he said through his mouthful of food and the elder vampire couldn't help but grimace at the sight.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Shippo."

Shippo swallowed whatever was left in his mouth before apologizing and Ginta sighed, getting back to work. The bell on the door rang and Shippo spun around, tackling the person in a fierce hug.

"Okaa-san!!!!" he exclaimed but there was no response. There was a snort before Ginta began laughing and Shippo grew confused. That's when he noticed that his 'okaa-san' seemed oddly masculine. He blinked before looking into a pair of eyes that belonged to a certain half annoyed, half amused, Lord of the Special Zone. "...oops."

The crimson-eyed vampire cocked an eyebrow as he lifted the kid by the back of his shirt collar and held him up to eye-level.

"Okaa-san?" he questioned and Shippo gulped before his eyes lightened up.

"Okaa-san!" he chirped, squirming in the vampire's strong grip as he dangled in midair. The bell on the door rang once again and Clock turned around to look at the kid's so called 'mother' only to be smacked on the side of his head with a very, very, hard purse. He stumbled backwards and rubbed the injured spot as he let go of the kid, not exactly in the brightest of moods anymore, not like he was in the first place, but that was beside the point.

"Shippo, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" a familiar voice asked worriedly as she fawned over the red-haired, green-eyed child.

"Nope!"

The young woman turned around and glared pointedly at Zelman Clock. He returned the look with one of his own.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she demanded and the Lord's eyes narrowed to a dangerous degree as he glanced at Ginta. Ginta's laughter stopped immediately.

"I should be asking you the same, woman."

"You were the one dangling my child in the air!"

"He had the nerve to call me his mother."

"He's a kid! Cut him some slack, you moron!"

"I would have if he didn't tackle me in the process."

"Shippo thought you were me, and I always come here at this time, so-"

"He is unharmed, is he not?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"He _could have_ been hurt!"

"Do you seriously think I'm that lacking in common sense? I won't hurt a child, especially not a black-blood one."

"You little, arrgghhhh!!!! You can be so infuriating!"

"So I've heard" he drawled, smiling inside at his ability to get a rise out of her.

"If you weren't a Lord, I would so kill you right now."

"If you weren't a compromiser I would have done the same."

She gritted her teeth and balled her fists in a desperate attempt to hold back her anger before reaching into her purse and slamming some money onto the counter in front of Ginta and snatching the bag of food.

"I'm leaving" she hissed between her teeth and charging out the door, fuming. Shippo stayed behind and watched her leave, knowing that there was no calming her while she was in that state. The red-eyed vampire glanced at him before letting an amused smirk grace his features.

"Your mother is quite the character" he commented and Shippo smiled before a fit of laughter erupted from his throat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to stop and just kept on laughing. Zelman and his mother seemed to be an even better source of entertainment than Sango and Miroku, and _that_ was hard to find.

Zelman took the stool to the right of the kid and gracefully took the wine glass filled with blood from Ginta, staring at it's color, deep in thought.

"You look like you enjoy doing that, Clock-sama" Ginta finally stated and said person looked up at him. He said nothing, which meant for the waiter/chef to continue.

"You look like you enjoy aggravating Kagome-san."

At this, the Lord smirked again and took a sip of the blood, an unrecognizable glint in his eyes.

"So it would seem" he agreed, "but you do too, do you not?"

"Hai, but not to your extent."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Ne, Clock-sama?" Shippo murmured nervously and elder vampire looked at him, a softer look in his eyes now. This comforted Shippo greatly and he gained more confidence. "Do you think you can teach me?"

"Teach you?" Zelman repeated and Shippo nodded.

"Teach me how to use the 'eye ignite' thingy. I've been setting things on fire recently without meaning to and-"

"You use it?" he asked, now interested, and Shippo nodded once again.

"I don't know who my parents are, if that's what your wondering. Kagome adopted me when I was still really little!" he explained.

"I see" he mumbled to himself, taking another sip of blood.

"Can you?"

Zelman hesitated before setting the now empty glass down and ruffling Shippo's mop of red hair.

"Sure, kid. I'll teach you."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Own nothing, so don't sue!

Don't Get Involved, Baka

Chapter 3

Swearing Eternal Service

-Zelman-

I looked down at the child, Shippo. (I had been told after many complaints from said child and almost being burned to ash numerous times in his anger) His eyes were a strange color for one of my kind but I ignored that fact, knowing that he could have either been turned, or he was of mixed blood. His copper hair, courtesy of the blood of Asura, was pulled into a low ponytail with a green ribbon that clashed with said hair, but matched with said eyes. I swallowed the urge to rip the girly hair tie off his head.

No male student of _mine_ was going to wear a ribbon in their hair.

"Ne, sensei, did I do this right?" drove me out of my thoughts and I blinked, focusing on the ashes that used to be a bird.

_Sensei? Oh right, that's me, isn't it?_ I walked over to the ashes and poked through it, thinking. The kid was learning awfully quickly, but that was to be expected of someone his age. The age he was now was when our bloodline learned the fastest. I felt him shifting from one foot to the other in apprehension. A flash of light suddenly caught my eyes from the ashes and I picked up the item, playing with it for a few moments before turning towards my pupil.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked and he took it, looking it over.

"OH, this is the missing gear I was looking for!" he exclaimed, plucking it from my grasp, "so the birdy _did_ steal it."

"What's it from?"

"A clock!"

"What type?"

"Okaa-san's type!" he replied happily and I quirked an eyebrow.

"And what exactly was the bird doing with it, now?"

"The evil birdy stole it."

"I see." I sifted through the ashes one last time before standing up and ruffling the kid's hair. "Good job, we're done for the day" I informed and he pouted. I blinked once before raising my head and staring down my nose at him.

"Any objections?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's only been five minutes since this so-called 'lesson' started." he informed and I scowled.

"I never clarified how long the lessons were going to be. If you don't like how long they are then too bad for you. Scram, kid, I've got other business to attend to."

"You already finished your rounds for today, though."

"I'm a _Lord_, I've got paperwork, now shoo, beat it."

"I'll help!"

"Do you even know how to read yet, kid?" I asked, skeptical. The glare he gave me made a shiver run down my spine. I knew that my natural barriers were fighting back his powers and a burst of flames appeared a foot away from my face.

"My name is Shippo. Get it right" he growled and I smirked. He must have gotten that impulse from his adoptive mother. The flames were closer this time, but only by about an inch. He had some major work to do if he wanted to set me on fire when my barriers weren't even up to half their full strangth.

"Okay then, _Shippo_, do you know how to read?"

"Yes" he replied tartly.

"Huh."

"I do! Really!"

"I still say no."

His eyes narrowed, fists clenched at his hands as he released a snarl of annoyance. "You're even worse than inubaka" he grumbled but I ignored him, deciding to leave. I turned and walked down the alley. His footsteps alerted me of an unwanted, under-age stalker but I chose to ignore that, too. If he was desperate then I wouldn't stop him. Wasn't my fault if he got into trouble, either. Not like I enjoyed having a random kid following me everywhere.

"Jerk" he grumbled after about half an hour and the footsteps stopped, fading away. I smirked at my victory and turned right, down and empty alley. It was time for me to head home.

-Kagome-

"I'm home!" she called but recieved no reply, not even the tackle that always knocked the wind out of her from her favorite little son. Where was he, anyway?

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango called as she made her way down the stairs and their eyes connected in silent conversation.

"Where is he?" Kagome demanded.

"He left to train with Zelman in the morning, not ten minutes after you left for work. He hasn't returned since then. Everyone's out looking for him right now."

"He went with Zelman? _The_ Zelman?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Hai."

"To _train_?"

"Hai."

"That moron!" she screamed in frustration and bolted out the door, completely forgetting about the fact that she still had high heels on. She couldn't wait to get her hands on either black blood, for she was _not_ in a happy mood. Kagome in _bad mood_ meant someone was going to _die_ by _Kagome's hands._ Or, in this case, _re-die._

"They shall pay for making me run like this" she hissed underneath her breath, clearly not finding any of this amusing.

--------------------

Shippo looked around at the thugs that had surrounded him and smiled gleefully.

"Hi!" he chirped and the thugs looked at eachother in confusion. Weren't kids supposed to be afraid at a time like this? "I'm Shippo, what's your name?"

"Listen, kid, where's your mom?"

"She's at work!" he explained, "but she should be back home soon. Can you help me get back home? I got lost." The thugs looked at eachother again. The leader shook his head and Shippo pouted. "But I don't want to have to hurt you. You people seem nice."

Nice? The men clad in black blinked stupidly for a few moments, clearly not believing their ears. Some random kid on the street had just called them nice! _Nice! Them!_ They all laughed inwardly at the thought.

"Listen, kid, scram."

"That's what _he_ said, too, and that's why I'm lost. I am _not_ going to leave and get even more lost. I'm not _that_ stupid."

The leader waved his hand and all the thugs began closing in on him, brandishing their weapons. Shippo scowled and easily set one guy's clothing on fire. The man let out a terrified screech and promptly began to roll back and forth on the ground.

"Baka" Shippo grumbled and the other thugs immediately stopped their approach, dropping their weapons and falling to their hands and knees, bowing so hard that their heads smacked the ground with a loud 'slam!'

"G-gomen nasai! We didn't realize who you were! Please, spare our lives, Asura-sama! Spare us!"

Shippo blinked, confused, but quickly shoved it off and sat down. "Hey, do wanna see some tricks that I learned?" he asked excitedly, holding up a leaf. "They're really cool!"

"H-hai, Asura-sama!"

Shippo had no idea who this 'Asura-sama' was, but it kept the others from trying to make him go away so he decided to play along for now. He held up the leaf and pressed it against his head. There was a loud 'poof!' and a puff of smoke as Shippo transformed.

"Tada!" Shippo exclaimed when the smoke disappeared to reveal a Ginta look-alike. He took the leaf off and their was another puff of smoke. He was back in his original form by the time it had cleared.

"Sugoi!" the thugs gasped, clapping in excitement. Yes, they were positive now that this was Asura-sama, and if not Asura himself, then his reincarnation.

"Shippo!" a feminine voice cried and their hero turned towards the noise.

"Okaa-san!" he laughed, causing the thugs to murmur in confusion. Did Asura even _have_ a mother? Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly. "I made so many new friends! See?"

Shippo waved his hand towards the group of thugs and Kagome laughed nervously. She glanced at Shippo to see if he knew who these people were but he seemed absolutely oblivious.

"H-Hello" she stammered, giving a tiny wave and they waved back, awe on every single one of their faces.

"Asura-sama's mother is truly beautiful" one whispered and Kagome sweat-dropped. Asura's mother...? What kind of lies did Shippo spout to these poor, poor souls?

"A-ano..." she began but was cut off by many nods and grunts of agreement. They bowed low once again.

"Please, allow us to assist you in whatever plight you may be in!" the leader announced and the others nodded.

"Demo..."

"Asura-sama spared us, we must repay him somehow!"

The others nodded once again.

"I..."

"Onegai!" they all chorused at the same time.

"...o-okay..." she mumbled and they all cried out in glee before jumping to their feet and surrounding them both. Shippo laughed at his mother's expression and she glared at him with a look that said 'you will pay for this'. He stopped laughing the moment he saw the glare and cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

"We shall protect you, Asura-sama!" one shouted.

"We will make sure you return home unharmed!"

"We shall guard your home from all intruders!"

"A-arigatou..." Kagome mumured as she began to walk away. They followed her, trailing behind her with determined looks on their faces. She rolled her eyes and gazed at Shippo. It was so like him to bring home people that swore their eternal service. Why couldn't she find a normal kid? Not only that, but this was the worst gang in the area. Then again, it was _Zelman's._ He must have decided to keep them just because they were blumbering idiots.

She glanced back at them.

She had to admit, they served good entertainment.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of a nearby alleyway, a certain black blood prince chuckled with amusement at his own ingeniusness. Oh, how he loved watching the woman before him squirm as she attempted to control her emotions.

"Zelman - 1, Kagome - 0."

It was time to move on to the next phase of his plan.

----------------------------

Kagome sighed as she entered the house, glancing outside at the numerous people camping outside. Sango noticed her gaze and peeked out the window only to snort and burst out laughing. Kagome glared at her.

"You have quite a few bodyguards, don't you, Kagome?" Sango laughed and Kagome held up Shippo by the back of his shirt, shoving him in Sango's face.

"It's all his fault" she stated bitterly. "If he didn't go with Zelman we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"But at least you know you'll be protected" Shippo reasoned, arching his back so he could face his mother.

"Protected?" she scoffed, "they can't tell the difference between a child and a long-dead warrior!"

"Oh, so _that's_ what Asura is..." Shippo murmured and Kagome groaned. This could not be happening to her. She could just imagine what Zelman's reaction would be if he ever found out. He would be laughing and mocking her, and smirking at her with that damn evil smirk of his... at least he wouldn't set her on fire, though, would he?

On second thought, he just might just to spite her.

Kagome shook her head. Bad thoughts were not good. Bad thoughts about people setting her on fire were probably even worse. Bad thoughts about a Vampire Lord setting her on fire was by far the worst. No. Bad thoughts about a Vampire Lord that was too lazy to do anything _but_ set her on fire was the worst way to die.

Other than getting run over by a xylophone.

Or choking on a snowflake.

Or-

Kagome shook her head and dropped Shippo on the ground, finished glaring at the back of his head.

"DAMN YOU ZELMAN!!!!" she screamed in frustration, "DAMN YOU TO ALL SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL AND BACK!"

To Be Continued...

Hope you liked it! I have two other stories that I want to post but I know that I'm never going to finish them! _Sigh_. But I probably will when I'm done with this story, or another one of my stories. IDK... W.e. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of this story except Kaito and the other, unnamed, so-called 'bodyguards.' Don't sue!

**AN**: Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter, guys! Honestly, I kind of forgot about this story until I got a review for it... oops... I hope you like this latest chapter, and I'll try to keep this story in mind whenever I'm not having writer's block!

**Don't Get Involved, Baka**

Chapter 4

firefox369

"Shippo, just what do you think you're doing?" Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed. Her adopted son blinked curiously at her for a few moments. That was when the young woman noticed the strange, mumbling creatures tossing and turning on her bedroom floor. She paled to a ghastly shade of white, terrifying her son.

"Okaa-san! Are you okay? Are you sick?" he cried, hopping onto her bed and scrambling over her body in an attempt to find the source of her malady. "Okaa-san! Say something!"

The forms shifting on the floor jolted to their feet and the light snapped on. The sudden change in brightness left Kagome in a daze, and she found that her mind was completely muddled and confused. She could feel the young black-blood shaking her and crying her name through his sniffles and sobs. Shippo rubbed away his tears with the back of his sleeves, inhaling and wailing "Help!" over and over again. "Okaa-san's dying!"

Kagome felt a rough hand press against her forehead, then several cries and shouts of alarm.

"She's cold! She's cold! Her body temperature is going down! Someone perform CPR!"

The young woman blinked and looked around owlishly looked around the room, waiting for her brain to reboot. Just what were those men doing in her room when she was sleeping? How did they even get into her house? But first and foremost, who _were_ they, and why were they staring at her in her current slight lack of dress? Kagome's eyes widened in horror when the night's events finally clicked and she released an ear-splitting screech.

"Help! Help! She's have a heart attack!" one of the thugs hollered, racing to her side and knocking her onto her back. She struggled against the man's hold, having no idea what the jackass was blabbering about. Shippo remained in her lap, sobbing his eyes out and sniffling madly.

Kagome glared heatedly and grabbed the man's throat with murder at the forefront of her mind. How dare those little ingrates sneak into her room at night and watch her sleep? Morons! Perverts! Uncultured savages!

"Just _who_ is having a heart attack here?" she snarled, shoving the man off her and sitting up again. "And what the _hell_ are you doing in my room?"

The door slammed open and Inuyasha charged in. His silver hair was ruffled, and his crimson pajamas were wrinkled and messed, a sure sign of his unwanted awakening. The mixed blooded male gripped his family heirloom, Testusaiga, in his right hand, preparing to unsheathe the magical blade.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in Kagome's room, bastards?" he demanded, golden eyes glowering. Shippo stopped his crying, and sniffed one last time before beginning his explanation. He hadn't gotten past the first sentence when the Warlock family reject pounded him on the head with a clenched fist. "Kagome's _alive_, and she's not having a _heart attack_" Inuyasha growled, picking up one of the former thugs and chucking him out of the room. "Get the _hell _out of this _damn house_ and _never_ come back in." Hurriedly, the men obeyed his commands and raced out of the rickety building.

"Forgive us, O Beautiful Mother of Asura!" they each begged as they ran out of her room. When all of the men were gone, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and plopped back onto her pillow. Shippo whimpered and crawled to her face. His eyes were red and puffy from his tears.

"I'm sorry, okaa-san!"

"Just go to sleep Shippo" Kagome groaned, falling back asleep before she even finished closing her eyes.

Inuyasha snorted and knocked the child on the head one last time before stepping out of the room to go back to sleep. He doubted he'd be able to, though, what with all the random screaming and shouting that had just occurred. The dhampir scratched the back of his head with a loud yawn just as Sango poked her head out of her room. Dark bags were under eyes, and her hair was just as messy as his own.

"What was all the screaming about, Inuyasha?" she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothin' but the new bodyguards gettin' themselves into a shitload of shit" he grumbled, opening the door to his room and stepping inside. Sango nodded, not really caring.

"Ah" she grunted, slamming her door shut. Inuyasha slammed his door shut not even a second later and the old piece of architecture was silent once more. Just down the street, Zelman grinned as he watched the child's silhouette reach for the light switch. The building was dark in a moment and the street was left illuminated only by the dim street lamps and the small campfires the newly dubbed bodyguards made as they pitched makeshift tents.

"Zelman - 2. Kagome - 0."

And then he was gone, blending into the shadows as if he were never there.

---

"Kagome, get up!" Sango's fatigued voice called from downstairs. "You're later than usual today!"

Kagome moaned and cracked her eyes open to stare at the cracked and peeling ceiling. She really did not want to go to work today. If she hadn't already called in and used all her sick days, she would have dialed her boss and faked illness. Lazily, she rolled off the bed and made hard contact with rotten, creaky wooden floorboards. Shippo charged up the stairs and held up her uniform for her, apologizing profusely for the previous night. Again.

"It wasn't all your fault, Shippo" she sighed, grabbing her clothing and changing into them. After making her way out of her room, she stumbled on one of the steps and was about to tumble down the stairs when a strong arm grabbed a hold of her waist and righted her back onto her feet. She glanced back to see one of the gang members. "I thought Inuyasha told you to stay out of the house."

The man blushed slightly. "I'll be your personal bodyguard from now on. The others are out checking the perimeter."

Kagome snorted. "I don't need a bodyguard."

The thug was the one to snort this time, and he motioned to the stairs. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms before turning away from him and continuing her descent. The man watched her with careful eyes, analyzing her every step and staying on his toes in case he needed to save his ward from the dangers of the staircase a second time. When Kagome reached the bottom safely, he visibly relaxed. He was surprised when the young compromiser tilted her head to look at him with her hazel eyes.

"Thanks" she finally mumbled. Shippo giggled at the man's side, holding the man's large hand with his considerably smaller one. The personal bodyguard couldn't help but find the child adorable and completely huggable.

"Isn't okaa-san funny?" Shippo laughed. His emerald orbs stared at the young man with strangely knowledgeable eyes. "Come on, or else okaa-san will leave without you." Sadly, by the time they were at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome was already out the door and long gone. The young man sighed and ran a hand through his long, brunette hair before sprinting out of the house.

"Don't worry, Asura-sama, I'll keep your okaa-san safe!" he assured, but he couldn't help but feel a cloud of doom looming over his head.

Just as he turned the corner, he saw Kagome crash into the several century old black blood and fly back from the impact. Intending to keep his promise to his deity's reincarnation, he lunged and caught the girl in his arms just before she hit the ground. Her eyes were shut and her body was curled for a few moments, as if she expected the impact, but gradually peeked open her eyes and looked up at the brunette.

"Clock-sama" he greeted after hoisting the girl to her feet and straightening out his clothing. He bowed at his waist, knowing that the ancient black blood deserved the respect he was offering.

"Kaito" Zelman greeted, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "Found a new one."

"Yes, Clock-sama" the man replied. Though Zelman's statement wasn't a question, Kaito knew the man well enough to decipher the inquiry beneath.

"Make sure she doesn't die."

"Yes, Clock-sama."

The black blood sidestepped the human duo and continued on his way, glancing at Kagome with a sadistic gleam in his gaze. Kagome shivered at the look.

"I need her for entertainment" he smirked, making Kagome's jaw drop. Was he serious? She refused to believe that she had dropped to the status of court jester in the eyes of the damned vampire. She whirled around and pointed at him with the full commitment of telling him just how much she opposed to the idea.

"Listen, you snobby, self-centered, lazy, no-good, piece of shit!" she snarled, making her bodyguard spin to face her and the vampire pause in his steps. "Yeah, that's right! I'm talking to _you_, jackass!"

"Kagome-sama" the brunette gaped, mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

"Oh, shut it" she snapped at him, not even bothering to gaze into her new bodyguard's startled, cerulean eyes. "Look, you asshole! I am _not _some freak clown that you can just conjure up whenever you're bored!"

Zelman looked back at her and laughed through his nose. Her being a source of entertainment was obviously a very good choice on his part. Few people would dare to stand up to him in the face of his pyrokinesis. The girl either had a lot of guts or she was complete idiot. Frankly, he didn't care which one she was. She was amusing, and that was all that mattered to him.

"I have no need to 'conjure' you up. You appear of your own accord, girl."

Kagome snarled through her gritted teeth and clenched her hands into trembling fists as he walked away. How dare he! How dare that bastard say something like that and just prance away as if nothing ever happened? Granted, he wasn't exactly prancing, but that didn't matter! How could he just ignore her as if she were some insignificant little speck on the bottom of his shoe! Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, she ripped her heel off her foot and held it back to chuck it at the vampire. She felt her arm move, felt the shoe slip from her grasp, and felt herself cackling as the heel solidly connected with the back of the old redhead's cranium.

"Kagome-sama!" Kaito gasped, horrified at her actions. Now how was he supposed to protect her? He couldn't exactly fight against Zelman's blazing flame of doom!

"He deserved it" Kagome growled, preparing to take off her other shoe when she was suddenly knocked into Ginta's glass door. The store's vampire owner winced as the girl made contact and sighed with relief when the glass didn't even crack. He wiped off the nervous sweat beading at his brow.

"If you plan on making this a full-out war, girl, I will not hold back" Zelman warned, crimson eyes darkening.

"Bring it, gramps" Kagome challenged, accepting the dangerous face off. "I'll show you just how insignificant your little ember really is." She could take on the vampire any day! After all, she wasn't your average, human girl. Kagome knew a few moves, and her surrogate family always commented on her ingenious creativity. She turned a deathly shade of white, and her confidence vanished, when the vampire smiled with excitement. His eyes beamed with unspoken joy, making a shiver jolt down the girl's spine.

"I look forward to what you have planned, human" he chuckled darkly, releasing her with one, gentle shove and continuing his rounds. Kagome slid down the length of the door, trembling and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Now you've done it" Kaito chastised. "I can't save you from _him_."

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kagome whined, shaking her head and moving her hands to cover the entirety of her face. "I'm so _dead_. The lazy dumbass is going to kill me, and if he doesn't do it, then Inuyasha will."

"I tried to stop you."

"No you didn't."

Kaito helped Kagome to her feet and patted the little dirt on her off. He then grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face the direction of her office building, nudging her to make her move. Kagome stumbled forward a few steps before regaining her balance and walking with a melancholic fog surrounding her doomed form. Kaito trailed faithfully a short distance behind her.

To Be Continued…


End file.
